frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417015923
Breha of the kingdom of Arendelle sat on the bed, gently sobbbing. "What's wrong?" The wind asked Breha in a gentle voice. "Nothing? Why?" Breha answered as she still sobbed. "You don't have to be afraid to tell the truth at all, do you?" The wind reassured Breha. "I'm your friend and so is Clara. So are your sisters, Elsa and Anna. Why are you sad, Breha?" "I've done something bad." Breha started. "I lied to Anna about why I also wore gloves too just like Elsa did, I told her I have serious third degree burns on my hands instead of telling her I used them to hide my air, wind, gust magic from her in order to protect her from my powers and I know I should've been straight with my sister from the beginning after I revealed my air, wind, gust magic powers to the duke of Weselton after Elsa revealed her ice, snow magic powers in public in the ballroom at her coronation day. Anna was so angry at me, Elsa, our parents and Grand Pabbie because anybody else who knows any parts of our past life, especially Anna's real memories of mine and Elsa's powers, and before I knew it, everything they did was to pit and turn Anna against me, Elsa, our parents and Grand Pabbie, especially anybody else who also knows any parts of our past life including Anna's real, old missing memories our mine and Elsa's powers before Anna became so resentful for that because I should've told Anna the truth from the beginning." "I'm sure Anna didn't mean what she said to you and Elsa. I'm sure she will forgive you." Clara tried to comfort Breha. "It is true!" Breha sobbed. "If I hadn't lied to Anna nor been dishonest with Anna nor shut her out nor keep my secret from her, none of this would've happened but it was the only way to keep her safe. However, I should've known it didn't do any better as I thought." "What's in the past is in the past" The wind gently said. "You still have to focus on the present and the future now and so does Elsa." "I ... have to correct this." Breha started. "But Anna went away to a far away place where she now lives away from Arendelle, especially me, Elsa and our parents. She dosen't want anything to do with me nor Elsa nor our parents nor anybody else from Arendelle." "The truth is, Breha, that you and your sister, Elsa feel very bad about what happened in the past." The wind gently said. "She needs to be able to take care of herself and that nobody, not even you nor Elsa, can always protect her all the time for the rest of her whole entire life. She's just so upset about having to have any of real, old missing memories of yours and Elsa's powers. That's all. That's why she's in anywhere else with anybody else who knows any other parts of yours, Elsa's and Anna's past including Anna's real, old missing memories of yours and Breha's magic powers - Anna dosen't want to lose any of her real, old missing memories of yours and Elsa's powers again." "Then there's still hope, isn't there?" Breha asked. "Yes. Where there's life, there's hope." The wind answered. "What should I do?" Breha asked. "You know what does your heart tell you, don't you?" The wind asked. Breha thought for a moment, then she answered. "That I should find my other sister and then try to undo the mistakes I've made like trying to be more honest with Anna and less dishonest with her ... together like true sisters" Breha smiled, thinking back to her life as a child. "I should warn you that earning forgiveness from Anna won't be easy so there's no use expecting nor demanding forgiveness from her at all." The wind started. "However, you and Elsa will get your sister, Anna back no matter how the others feel, do, think or say." "Then I should get started." Breha said. "Breha." The wind started. "Don't be anymore dishonest with Anna. Don't lose your fearlessness, your never-give-up attitude nor your faith in others no matter what." "Thank you for comforting me when I needed somebody to comfort to me in case if Elsa's not here in my room or she's in her room or anywhere else in Arendelle." Breha said. "Your welcome." Clara replied as she hugged Breha and Breha hugged her back. "That's my Breha." The wind said with a smile. "Always kind and caring." "We have to leave now, Breha." The wind said. "Just remember - help will be available along your way when you need it if you be more honest with Anna and less dishonest with her." Elsewhere in Elsa's bedroom in Arendelle, Elsa was found sitting on her bed in her room as she was staring into space with tears in her beautiful blue eyes before they streamed down to her face. She suddently felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out even without telling her why, keeping secrets from her. She wished the accident never happened in their childhood at all back then. "I still can't believe they pitted and turned Anna against Breha and me. Why didn't Grand Pabbie tell Mama and Papa only a true love can thaw a frozen heart just because I was only eight, Breha was only seven and Anna was only five back then?!" "You don't have to be afraid of telling anybody how you really feel, do you?" Olaf answered. "No I shouldn't. Anna's more like a big sister than me and Breha, isn't she? Breha and I are more like little sisters than Anna, aren't we? Breha and I banished ourselves from Arendelle but neither of us should run away from Arendelle, especially not me. I wish Grand Pabbie, Mama and Papa did anything to save mine, Breha's and Anna's lives from from isolation." "You, Breha and Anna really mean well. You mean no harm at all. I'm sure Anna didn't mean what she said. I'm sure Anna will forgive you and the Anna we know wouldn't turn against you nor Breha. It's true Anna didn't like the idea of having to have any of her real, old memories of yours and Breha's magic to be removed nor changed nor altered by Grand Pabbie right from the very beginning so it's much better if your parents knew a true love can thaw a frozen heart back then so you would've been less isolated ... if only your parents were still alive." "Anybody else who knows any other parts of our past life pitted and turned Anna against me and Breha, our parents and Grand Pabbie because I should've told her why I shut her out but I didn't at all!" Elsa sobbed as she answered back. "How can Anna have a sister like me who did nothing but shut her out even without telling her why? All I ever know is how to shut people and the world out of my life. Anna wouldn't turn against me nor Breha no matter what, would she?!" Before Elsa could react but then Elsa fell and started gently sobbing. This wasn't the first time that Elsa had the luxury of just letting her feelings out in such a way. "It's alright." Olaf comforted Elsa. "Just let it out." "What have I done?" Elsa asked while sobbing. "It was an accident, wasn't it?" Olaf answered. "A terrible accident, but an accident all the same." "But it was still my fault." Elsa started. "I cursed my own people, and worse yet, I cursed my own sister. I need to atone for my past mistakes, don't I? I never should've shut her nor anybody else nor the world out. I never should've kept my secret from her. I never should've done anything to upset Anna. I should've been happier for her at my coronation day." "You have to be more honest with her by telling her any of your secrets, don't you?" Olaf answered. "But Anna may not always listen to me but she deserves to be able to look after herself too." Elsa responded. Olaf started. "If Anna's not ready to easily forgive you yet, then you have to do something to earn forgiveness from Anna. There's no use expecting nor demanding forgiveness, is there? You and Breha should try to be more honest with your other sister, Anna. Any other people who always find yours and Breha's magic powers cool or favor you and your sister, Breha over Anna really don't like the fact that yours nor Breha's magic's not always easy to control, do they?" "No they don't. They just don't like the fact that our powers, especially my power's like am monster that was raging out of control. I should've told Anna my secret from the start." "Then it's better if Grand Pabbie told your parents love can bring it under control in order to save your life from living in the isolation." Olaf started. "The truth is somebody has to have Anna know why you and Breha were forced to be separated if you two, your parents and Grand Pabbie are still hesistant or reluctant to do it yourselves. Anybody who couldn't stand the fact that you, Breha and Anna lived in the same isolation together with each other during your separation thinks it better if anybody with magic powers taught you and your sister, Elsa how to control your powers in order to save your lives from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time much more than ever, more than once, slow and steady does the trick. That way. You would've been able to concentrate and take it a little at a time." "But even if I'm not always with nor there for Anna, my sister will still remember what I did. How could they ever trust me again?" Elsa asked. Olaf started. "In spite of what has happened, your sister, Anna still loves you very much no matter what, and you girls and your parents would do anything to help set things right." "Anna still loves me no matter what." Elsa smiled as she said with tears still welling up in her eyes. "Perhaps there's still hope, isn't there?" Elsa said. "There's always hope" Olaf started. "I believe in you. Anna always still believe in you and Breha no matter what and, in the end, you'll succeed. All you'll need is some help. When it arrives, please accept it." "Thank you, Olaf." Elsa said. "You've given me a lot to think about." "Looks like it's time for us to leave." Olaf said to Elsa. "Keep the faith, Elsa. All's not lost." Olaf and Elsa hugged, and then they released each other.